


The Weekend

by AchillesMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Bedtime Stories, Britpicked to the best of my ability, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Multiple, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Harry's weekend with Mummy Hermione, Daddy Ron, and Auntie Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron's Friday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Thomas the Tank Engine, Bob the Builder, or anything mentioned in this fic.

Ron appeared just outside the ward-line of the property. It was two-thirty in the afternoon on a Friday and he was just getting home from practice. He had tried the Auror thing for a while, but it wasn’t what he wanted, so he’d gone after his dream job (coach for the Chudley Cannons) and got it. Shouldering his broom, he started the mile-long walk up to the manor house that he, Harry, and Hermione called home. Just after the war, they’d tried living at Grimmauld Place with Andromeda and baby Teddy, but it hadn’t worked out. Ron had moved back home for a few months until he could no longer stand his mum’s coddling and moved in with George, while Hermione rented a flat in the wizarding part of London. Harry had stayed at Grimmauld Place.

About a year and a half after the war, they realized how much they missed each other and decided to find a place in the Scottish Highlands. It took them almost six months to find the perfect place, and to make it theirs, but they had moved in almost three years ago and it was great. The manor was secluded with wards put up all over the property, making it so no one, not even Harry, Ron, or Hermione, could apparate in. Only they, and Luna, were allowed to Floo directly in without having to get permission from one of them. It made them all feel safer to know that the house was so heavily protected.

Things had changed a lot in the five years after the war. He and Hermione had dated for almost a year before realizing that they were better as just friends. Hermione was dating Justin Finch-Fletchley currently. They’d been dating about six months and it was starting to get serious. Ron knew that Hermione was going to have to choose between them and Justin pretty soon, and he was 98 percent sure she would choose Justin. He didn’t blame Justin for making her choose. Any bloke would be jealous if their girl lived with two other guys, especially if one of those guys was her ex.

Ron was dating Megan Jones, the manager for the Holyhead Harpies, and a former Ravenclaw from their year. It wasn’t anything serious, just go out, have dinner, and go back to her place to hook up once a week or so. Ron would like to settle down eventually, have at least one kid, maybe two at most, but right now he was content to just fool around with Megan. Besides, he had Harry to take care of, should any desire to settle down and start a family appear.

It had started last November. Harry had a nightmare, so Ron and Hermione had gone to him to help him calm down. He’d grabbed onto Hermione and begged her, “Mummy, don’t leave.” She’d played along, promising him that she wasn’t going anywhere. They’d got him calmed down and back to sleep and she didn’t mention the Mummy thing until a week later.

_“I’ve been doing some research,” she announced to Ron as she came into the kitchen._

_Ron looked up from his plate of food. “What else is new?” he replied sarcastically._

_Hermione ignored his remark and continued. “Do you remember last week when Harry had the nightmare and called me Mummy? Well, I’ve been reading about something called age play. It’s when grown men and women pretend to be younger than they are, a lot regressing down to infanthood, and there is a Mummy or a Daddy to take care of them. I think that maybe doing this bit of role play might help Harry. He could regress down into a child or a toddler or a baby and we would be his Mummy and Daddy and take care of him. You know he had a horrible childhood with his relatives, and then Voldemort once he entered the wizarding world. He never got a chance to be a kid. We could give him that chance.”_

_Ron stared at her. “You want to put our best friend in nappies and play house?”_

_“I want to give Harry the chance for a second childhood, the chance to feel safe and loved.”_

Hermione had shown him all of her research, explaining the different roles, how this could be beneficial for Harry and for them. Ron had been skeptical at first, but he was game to try anything once, so he agreed to the idea. 

Harry had not been as easy to convince. After hearing what age play was, he’d fled to his bedroom and refused to come out. Ron convinced Hermione to let the subject drop, but only by allowing her to shove her research under Harry’s bedroom door. Three weeks later, Harry had come into the kitchen and announced that he wanted to try it “for Christmas.” That had been seven months ago. It was now the beginning of July and they were almost constantly in their roles at home, unless they had company over.

Ron reached the front door and let himself in. He put his broom away in the cupboard and headed upstairs to his bedroom and bathroom on the first floor to take a shower and change. After his shower, he wandered around casting a few cleaning charms here and there in the main living areas, before going into the library (any home with Hermione living in it had its own library) and trying to work out some new plays his team could use. At five o’clock, he put away his work, went to the kitchen, and started pulling out what he would need to make spag bol.

At half-past five, he heard the sound of Hermione coming out of the fireplace. She had a nice job as Assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry of Magic, as well as a place on the Wizarding Examinations Authority reviewing the exams of O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students. She called out a greeting as she went upstairs to change from her work robes into the Muggle clothing she preferred.

She came downstairs to the kitchen and began laying the table. She and Ron moved around each other with practiced ease as Ron dished up the plates and placed them on the placemats and Hermione poured their drinks. Hermione and Ron had plain red placemats; Harry’s was a personalized jungle-themed placemat. Hermione gave herself and Ron glasses of water, while Harry was given milk in a cup with a lid and straw.

They had just finished setting everything out when the front door opened and Harry entered from his job as a Muggle construction worker. He had also tried the Auror thing for a while, but ultimately decided that he wanted a life where he wasn’t the famous Chosen One, and went to the Muggle world to find a job where he could work with his hands and be just one of the guys.

He entered the kitchen and greeted Ron and Hermione as he went to wash his hands at the sink. They sat down at their places at the kitchen table and dug in. Conversation flowed naturally as Hermione talked about funny made-up answers some of the O.W.L. students had put on their history examinations because Professor Binns was still teaching at Hogwarts, Ron told them (mostly Harry as Hermione just didn’t care) about some new Quidditch plays he was designing, and Harry made jokes about the students and gave Ron some suggestions on how the plays could work better.

Once they were finished, Ron and Harry left Hermione to clean up the kitchen while they went upstairs to the second floor they had turned into their age play area. Little Harry’s bedroom and bathroom were on this floor (he had a regular grown up room on the first floor along with Ron and Hermione) as well as a living area where he kept his toys. The stairs to this floor were located behind a heavily warded door in the first floor hallway and only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna knew it was there.

Harry and Luna had been dating for a year and a half. Harry, he’d told them later, had discussed letting Ron and Hermione be his Mummy and Daddy with Luna before he decided to try it out. She had encouraged him to give it a chance. She had joined in occasionally in the past few months, sometimes acting as older cousin and playmate, sometimes acting as childminder or auntie. Within the past month, when Ron and Hermione were busy with their significant others, she and Harry would go upstairs and play on their own. Ron suspected that they were beginning to transition to Mummy and Baby, seeing as Hermione was getting more serious with Justin. Ron knew that their life as the Golden Trio would soon be coming to an end.

But not yet.

He and Harry entered Little Harry’s room and went into the en suite bathroom. Ron waved his wand and water began filling up the claw foot tub. He turned to face Harry and smiled at him as Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry opened his eyes and smiled shyly at Ron.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, Harry,” Ron said. “Ready for your bath?”

“Yeah,” Harry said.

Ron placed his wand on the counter and lifted the hem of Harry’s long-sleeved t-shirt to reveal nicely toned abs. Harry raised his arms as Ron pulled the shirt off. Ron had Harry sit on the closed toilet lid and tugged off the steel-toed boots and socks. Harry stood again and Ron unbuttoned Harry’s jeans, pulling them down. Soon, Harry was completely naked and Ron helped him step into the tub as he didn’t wear his glasses in the bath.

Ron waved his wand to Banish Big Harry’s work clothes to Big Harry’s grown up room. He opened the door to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a basket of bath toys. Harry immediately reached for the wind-up submarine and set to work winding it as Ron dumped the various boats, rubber duckies, and other animals and figures Harry enjoyed playing with in the bath. He happily played with his toys as Ron soaped up and scrubbed his body clean.

“Time to wash your hair, Harry,” Ron said, picking up the bottle of shampoo. Harry obediently closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Ron massaged his head. Once he had been washed, Ron left Harry to play a bit longer while he went into the bedroom and set out a nappy and baby powder by the grown-up sized changing table. He pulled Harry’s favorite footed pajamas from the closet and placed them on the changing table as well. The pajamas were soft blue with sleeping teddy bears, moons, and stars covering them. There were also Zzzzzz’s covering the pajamas that glowed in the dark. With everything ready, he went back into the bathroom and pulled out a towel.

“Time to get out, Harry Bear,” he said. “Do you want to unplug the drain?” Harry reached forward and yanked the chain holding the stopper. The water immediately began draining out of the tub and Harry stood. Ron helped him step out and began drying him off. Once he was dry, Harry put his glasses back on and they went into the bedroom where Harry laid down on the changing table. Ron quickly and efficiently put the nappy on him and then helped him get into the footed pajamas.

Harry let out a contented sigh as he hopped off the changing table. He went over to his bed, which was made up with Thomas the Tank Engine bedding, and grabbed the plush lion waiting there for him. “Gryff!” he said happily, hugging the lion.

“Come on, Harry, Mummy’s waiting for us,” Ron said, holding out his hand. Harry grabbed it, holding tightly to Gryff with his other arm, and they walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Hermione was waiting, curled up on the couch with a book. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and it gave the room a very homey feel.

“Mummy!” Harry cried, letting go of Ron’s hand and hurrying over to Hermione. She put her book to the side and wrapped her arms around Harry as he plopped into her lap.

“Harry!” she said, hugging him close. “Did Daddy get you all clean?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, resting his head on her shoulder. They cuddled for a few minutes then Harry was ready to start playing. He got off Hermione’s lap and went to the toy box where his train set was kept. He pulled out the wooden pieces and began building a track.

Ron moved to sit on the couch next to Hermione. They had a radio next to the couch, and Ron turned it on, fiddling with the knob to get to the correct channel. The presenter was reporting the happenings of the day. He settled back on the couch, listening to the radio and watching Harry play. Hermione went back to her book. They were all safe.

About ten o’clock, Hermione closed her book. “Harry,” she said softly, and he looked up from the puzzle he was putting together. “It’s time to put away your toys now. Daddy will help you, and then I want you to pick out three stories to read. I’m going to get your bottle ready.”

“Okay, Mummy,” Harry said. Ron turned off the radio and began helping Harry put away the puzzles, blocks, and trains he’d played with that evening. When everything was back where it belonged, Harry went over to the bookshelf, which was stuffed full of a mixture of Muggle and wizarding children’s books. Ron sat back on the couch and watched as Harry considered his options before pulling three books off the shelf.

Harry brought the books over to the couch and sat down next to Ron. “What did you choose, Harry Bear?” He looked at the books: _Goodnight Moon_ , _The Tiger Who Came to Tea_ , and _Room on the Broom_. “Good choices, Harry. Which one do you want to read first?” Harry pointed to The Tiger Who Came to Tea. “Okay, let’s wait ’til Mummy gets back with your bottle.”

Hermione returned a few minutes later holding a bottle of warm milk. She sat on the other side of Harry and they maneuvered themselves until Harry was leaning against Hermione with his head on her chest and his legs across Ron’s lap. He drank from the bottle as Ron began to read The Tiger Who Came to Tea, which was about a tiger who came to tea at the house of a little girl called Sophie and ate everything in the house. Hermione then took over and read Room on the Broom, which was about a witch and her cat, who have to face a dragon after their broomstick snaps in two. They saved Goodnight Moon for last and Hermione and Ron took turns reading from the rhyme.

After finishing the story, Hermione waved her wand and the books flew back to the bookshelf. Harry had finished drinking his bottle by then, and was almost asleep on Hermione’s breast. Hermione took the bottle from his hand, and Ron gathered Harry in his arms, bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom. Hermione pulled back the bedcovers and Ron placed him into bed. They tucked Gryff the lion in next to him and each gave him a kiss goodnight.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Ron whispered. “Love you.”

“Love you, Harry,” Hermione said, bending down to kiss her best friend on the cheek. “Sleep tight.”

They turned on the nightlight, cast a charm that would alert them if Harry was calling for them or having a nightmare, and went downstairs to their own bedrooms.


	2. Little Harry's Saturday

He woke up the next morning as Big Harry. Frowning, he put on his glasses and opened the curtains to see that it was a nice sunny summer day outside. He had to pee, he realized, and squirmed a bit before relaxing and allowing himself to use his nappy. _It’s what they’re for_. He reminded himself when a hint of guilt entered his brain.

He got up from his bed and went into the living room where his toys and books were. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked back and forth between the toy box and bookshelf before ultimately deciding on books. He grabbed a couple wizarding picture books and carried them back to his bed to look at until Ron— _Daddy_ he reminded himself—came to get him.

He took a few deep breaths as he opened the picture books to get back into his Little Harry brain. The picture books helped. They were written in ancient runes, which made it easier to feel like he was a toddler who hadn’t learnt how to read.

By the time Daddy entered to get him up, he was Little Harry again. “Good morning, Harry Bear!” Daddy said cheerfully. “Ready to get up?”

Harry nodded, got out of bed, and climbed onto the changing table. Daddy took off his pajamas, changed him into a fresh nappy, and then went to the wardrobe, leaving Harry sitting on the changing table in just his new nappy.

“Which shirt do you want to wear today, Harry?” Daddy asked.

“Bob,” Harry said, pointing to a red, long-sleeved Bob the Builder shirt. Daddy changed him into the shirt and jeans and then led him downstairs to the kitchen.

Mummy was standing at the counter buttering toast. There were eggs boiling on the hob. Harry hurried over and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. “Mummy,” he said softly.

“Good morning, Harry love,” Hermione said, turning and kissing his cheek. “We’re having dippy eggs and soldiers for breakfast.”

“Want Marmite soldiers, Mummy.”

“Okay,” said Mummy. “Can you be my helper and get the Marmite from the cupboard?” Harry hurried over to the cupboard where the Marmite was kept, opened the door, immediately found the yellow-topped jar, and brought it over to Mummy. “Thank you, love. You’re such a big help. Go sit at the table; breakfast is almost ready.” 

Harry went to join Daddy who was sitting at the table looking through the newspaper. Mummy soon brought over the breakfast, took the top off Harry’s eggs for him, and they began to eat. 

“What do you want to do today, Harry?” Mummy asked as they ate.

“Fly!” Harry said immediately, his mouth full of toast and egg. “Fly with Daddy!”

“What else?”

“Paint. Make a mess!” Harry gave Mummy a cute little grin as he said that. Mummy didn’t really like messes. Harry didn’t know why. They were easily cleaned up with the wave of a wand.

After breakfast, Daddy sent the dishes to scrub themselves clean with a wave of his wand while Mummy used a wet flannel to clean the bits of egg, toast, and Marmite that surrounded Harry’s mouth. Harry squirmed as she did so. He was ready to go outside and fly! When she finally let him go, he ran to the broom cupboard in the front hall and opened the door.

“Wait a minute, Harry Bear,” Daddy said, having followed him into the hall. “You need to get your socks and shoes on before we go outside.” Daddy waved his wand and a pair of socks and Harry’s red and gray trainers with the Velcro strap came flying into the hall. He helped Harry put his shoes on, put his own shoes on, gathered his broom from the cupboard, and finally _finally_ they were ready to go out and fly.

Daddy opened the front door and Harry ran outside squealing with excitement. His excitement soon turned to annoyance as he saw his Daddy holding a safety harness as well as his broom. “Daddy, don’t need a harness!” Harry protested as Daddy let go of the broom, which hovered at waist height, and began strapping Harry into the harness.

“Daddy doesn’t want you falling off the broom, Harry Bear,” Daddy explained. “This will keep you safe while we’re flying.”

“You keep me safe.” Harry said.

Daddy finished buckling the harness around Harry and briefly squeezed his shoulder. “Yeah, I do.” He put the other end of the harness onto the broom handle and Harry climbed on. Daddy climbed on behind him and with one powerful push, they were in the sky.

Harry relaxed as they flew around the mountains. He loved to fly. It was his favorite thing in the whole world. Sometimes, when he was Big Harry, he wondered if he should have got a job in Quidditch like Ron. A job where he could be famous through his own doing. But he really liked working in the Muggle world. There, he was Just Harry. He wasn’t the Chosen One who had defeated the Dark Lord. He wasn’t the Triwizard Tournament Champion, or the Parselmouth, or the Boy-Who-Lived. He was just another guy. But those were Big Harry thoughts. Right now, he was Little Harry. He leaned against Daddy’s chest, closed his eyes, and felt the wind rushing over them.

They landed in front of the manor an hour later. Harry was shivering as Daddy undid the harness. They went back inside and Harry rubbed his arms while Daddy put away the broom and took off their shoes. “Let’s go find Mummy, Harry Bear.” Daddy said.

Mummy was in the library doing her favorite thing in the world: research. “Mummy, we went flying!” Harry said, running over to give her a hug.

“Did you have fun?” Mummy asked, rubbing his back.

“Yeah.”

“Come on, Harry Bear, let’s go find something to play with and let Mummy get back to her research.” Daddy said. Harry gave Mummy one final hug and took Daddy’s hand.

Daddy led him back outside to the garden area where there were lots of outdoor toys for Harry to play with. Harry let go of Daddy’s hand and made a beeline for the sandbox where he set to work building a castle for his little knight figures to defend.

He played in the sandbox happily, getting lost in his game. “Harry, time to go inside for lunch,” Daddy told him just as the dragon was about to eat one of his knights. Harry sighed as he put the dragon down, but as he did so, he realized how hungry he was and gladly let Daddy lead him into the kitchen.

Lunch was fish fingers with tomato sauce, carrot sticks, and a glass of milk. “I want to paint now,” Harry told Mummy after she wiped the tomato sauce off his face and cleaned his hands with a wet flannel.

“Okay, love,” Mummy said. She waved her wand and the plates disappeared from the table and reappeared in the sink. She waved her wand again and a large sheet of blank white paper and several pots of finger paints appeared. She took off Harry’s shirt and jeans, leaving him in nothing but a nappy, and opened the finger-paints for him. She left Harry to paint alone in the kitchen. She needed to get back to her research and Ron had been called to deal with some emergency at the Quidditch pitch.

Harry stood at the table and shoved one hand into the blue paint and one hand into the red paint. He began rubbing his hands on the paper, giggling softly at the feeling and the way the color turned purple when the two colors mixed.

Eventually the paper was covered in paint and mostly brown from all the colors mixing together. He needed new paper. He turned to call for Mummy to get him a new sheet when he caught sight of the blank white kitchen wall and a naughty idea came to him. The wall was much bigger than the sheet of paper. He could paint all over it and it wouldn’t turn icky brown. He could make it pretty with all the colors! Like a rainbow!

He ignored the voice of Big Harry warning him that he would get in trouble and took the pots of finger paint to the other side of the kitchen table where his new big canvas awaited him. He started with red, because he was pretty sure that’s what color a rainbow started with. Soon, the wall was covered in different colored lines and handprints.

He smiled proudly at his work. It was so colorful! Mummy and Daddy would love it! This wasn’t like an artwork of Harry’s that they hung on the fridge and then tossed in the bin a few weeks later to make room for new artwork. This was something that could stay forever!

“Harry!” Mummy’s shocked voice sounded behind him and he turned to grin proudly at her.

“Mummy, do you like it?” Harry asked, knowing for sure that she would now gush over what a little artist he was.

“Harry, that was a naughty thing to do!” Mummy scolded, and Harry’s smile disappeared. “Paint stays on paper. It doesn’t go on the walls.” She took out her wand and with one wave, Harry’s wonderful masterpiece disappeared. Harry began to cry. “Oh, Harry, love.” Mummy came over and hugged him close. “Mummy isn’t mad. You made a mistake, but Mummy cleaned it up. I should have known better than to leave you unsupervised with paint. Oh, my baby.” Mummy cuddled him until he stopped crying.

“It’s naptime, love,” she said when he finished. “Let’s go upstairs and get you all snuggly.”

She led him up to his bedroom on the second floor. He lay down on the changing table and she changed him into a dry nappy and blue Bob the Builder pajamas. He climbed into bed and immediately grabbed Gryff and hugged him close as Mummy took his glasses off for him. She stroked his hair, kissed his forehead, and whispered, “Sleep tight, Harry. Have a good nap.” She turned the lights out as she left the room, leaving Harry alone to sleep.

When he woke about an hour and a half later, it was Luna who came to get him. “Hi,” Harry said to her, not sure which role she was playing.

“Hi, Harry,” Luna said, coming to sit on the bed. She put his glasses on his face for him and kissed his cheek. “Your Mummy called and asked Auntie Luna to come look after you this afternoon. She’s busy doing research and apparently you got into some mischief when she left you alone.”

“Painted on the wall. Mummy was cross.”

“But she’s not cross now,” Luna stated. Harry shook his head and climbed into Luna’s lap, curling up as best he could and resting his head on her shoulder. He clutched Gryff in his arm and felt her breathe. They sat cuddled for a long time. Harry was relaxed and almost fell asleep again. He barely even realized when he wet his nappy.

Luna didn’t say anything at first, but after a few minutes of sitting in the wet nappy, she made him get up to get changed. “What do you want to do this afternoon?” she asked as she changed him.

“Dunno,” Harry said, absently petting Gryff’s fur.

“Let’s go look at the toys in the living room,” Luna suggested. She took off his pajamas and dressed him again in the red Bob the Builder shirt and jeans. When she was finished, she took his hand and they went next door to the living room.

Harry plopped down on the rug in front of the fireplace. There wasn’t a fire burning at the moment. Luna went over to the toy box and picked out a soft blue ball. She sat on the floor opposite Harry and gently rolled the ball to him. Harry caught it and rolled the ball back. This game continued for some time until Harry grew bored and went over to the toy box himself. He got out the blocks and together he and Luna began building a tower.

The tower was getting tall and Harry impulsively smashed at it with his hand. The blocks fell around them and Harry giggled in delight. “Fall down!” he cried to Luna.

“You knocked it down, silly boy,” she said with a smile.

Harry repeated the process of building a tower and smashing it down until Daddy called them for dinner. Daddy had made shepherd’s pie for dinner. Luna fed him a bite and then she would take a bite. They alternated until each was full.

After dinner, Daddy took Harry upstairs for a bath. When he was all clean and dressed in a fresh nappy and footed pajamas, he and Daddy went into the living room on the second floor where they found Hermione on the couch working on the _Daily Prophet_ crossword, and Luna on the floor putting together a puzzle.

She had turned into Cousin Luna, Harry noticed immediately. She was wearing pink footed pajamas and her long blonde hair was now in two plaits down her back. “Hi Uncle Ron, hi Harry,” she said as they entered. “Harry, do you want to help me with this puzzle?”

Harry went over and they soon had a picture showing a buzzing Platform 9¾. As soon as they put the last piece in its place, the puzzle sealed itself and turned into a moving picture. Harry tapped at it with his hand and the picture stopped moving and turned back into the puzzle.

“Do you want to play blocks again, Harry?” Luna asked as they took apart the puzzle pieces and put them in the box.

“Train,” Harry said. Luna got out the train set and Harry worked on building the track while Luna set up a little village.

Harry was starting to get sleepy when Mummy finally told them to put away the toys and pick out their bedtime stories. They each picked out two books and cuddled on the couch with Mummy and Daddy to read them. Harry sucked on his bottle of warm milk, letting the sounds of the stories wash over him. This was his favorite part of the day when he was Little Harry.

Daddy carried him to bed and they tucked him in, each giving him a kiss goodnight. He was asleep before he heard the bedroom door close.


	3. Hermione's Sunday Afternoon

Hermione leaned into her boyfriend’s side and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. They were at the Burrow for Mrs. Weasley’s weekly Sunday roast. The whole clan was there, and Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself once again.

She and Justin were sitting on a blanket in the grass watching the rest of the family. Mrs. Weasley was holding Percy’s first baby, Arthur Percival Weasley, born almost a month ago. Percy had married a Muggleborn witch, Annie Smith, two years previously. Annie herself, a beautiful redhead, was hovering anxiously near her mother-in-law while Percy was boring his father with Ministry talk close by.

Luna was entertaining Bill and Fleur’s three-year-old daughter Victoire with flower crowns. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, and Terence Higgs, Ginny’s boyfriend, were off at the apple orchard playing three-a-side Quidditch. Harry had stayed in the garden and was giving his five-year-old godson Teddy a ride on his broomstick.

It was interesting, Hermione thought, seeing Big Harry when she so often only saw Little Harry. Big Harry came out when they were in public, such as at the Weasley’s Sunday dinner, or when they had company over, like later that evening. Justin was coming to spend the night.

Hermione supposed that pretty soon, she would be seeing Big Harry a lot more than Little Harry. Things were beginning to get serious with Justin. They had talked a few times, briefly, about renting a flat in London together. Justin worked for a solicitor off Diagon Alley, the same solicitor Terence Higgs worked for as a matter of fact, and was currently living with his parents in Chelsea. He was ready to move out on his own and he had enough Galleons saved up that he could afford a London flat.

She had been thinking a lot about what it would be like to move out of their manor in the Scottish Highlands and into a flat with just her boyfriend. She, Harry, and Ron had built a comfortable routine together. Their home was safe. It had the best wards money could buy. There was no chance of a Death Eater or Dark Wizard or anyone they didn’t specifically allow getting in.

And she enjoyed playing Mummy to Little Harry. She’d been playing the part for nearly seven months, and it was working. Harry’s nightmares had decreased and he was happier. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to give it up. She might be forced to, though. She knew that Luna acted as Mummy sometimes when she was on a date with Justin, or busy with work. And honestly, why shouldn’t Luna be his Mummy? They were dating after all. Surely Luna had more of a right to be Harry’s Mummy than Hermione did.

But still, Hermione couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Harry and Luna’s relationship. Not that she wanted to date Harry. Definitely not. She was very happy with Justin. But Mummy was _her_ role, and she wasn’t ready to give it up. But she was also ready to have her relationship with Justin become more serious. She wanted to move in with him and start a life together. Hermione sighed. If only there was a way for her to have everything she wanted.

“Everything all right, darling?” Justin asked, rubbing a thumb on her hand.

“Yes,” Hermione said. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“No,” Hermione said, “but thanks.” She turned and kissed him. He kissed her back enthusiastically and they fell a little to become more horizontal on the blanket.

“Oy!” Harry’s voice broke them apart. “Not in front of the children!” He was standing in front of them, Teddy on his shoulders, and grinning down at them.

“Yeah!” Teddy shouted. “Get a room!”

The adults began laughing. “Where did he learn that?” Hermione asked.

“Ron, most likely,” Harry commented. “We’re going to watch the Quidditch game. Want to come?”

“No thanks,” Hermione said. “We’re very comfortable here." 

“Yeah, well, we’ll leave you to your snogging. Come on, Ted, let’s go see some Weasley Quidditch.” He headed off to the apple orchard, and Hermione watched him go.

Big Harry was doing well. He was happy. He had a job he enjoyed, family who loved him, and a wonderful girlfriend. Maybe Little Harry would be okay without her acting as Mummy. Her little boy was growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't end up very happy with this chapter, but I think it works well enough. Thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
